


I am you, you are me

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: alarte ascendare! [3]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Jika tidak ada Hwang Hyunjin, mungkin Lee Chaeyeon tidak bisa melihat apa yang tersembunyi dari pandangannya selama ini.





	I am you, you are me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hwang Hyunjin from Stray Kids nor Lee Chaeyeon from Produce 48, I just own the story. Lee Chaeyeon looks a bit disappointed by the vote (I think) so this idea just popped up from my thought. Enjoy!

“ _What’s with the dampened mood today?_ ”

Tiba-tiba saja Hwang Hyunjin menjatuhkan handuk kecil di kepala Chaeyeon. Handuk biru muda itu setengah basah, tetapi Chaeyeon yakin itu karena Hyunjin membasahinya dengan air dan bukannya karena habis dipakai untuk mengelap keringat pemuda itu. Hyunjin sepertinya tahu kepala Chaeyeon sedang panas setelah latihan sepanjang hari bersama tim Quidditch Gryffindor dan dimarahi kapten karena gerakannya dianggap ‘terlalu lambat’ untuk ukuran seorang Chaser. Mungkin pemuda itu diam-diam menonton dari sudut tribun, seperti biasa, tanpa mempedulikan risiko diusir oleh kapten tim Gryffindor karena dianggap memata-matai latihan lawan.

Pertandingan melawan Slytherin memang masih lama, tetapi siapa yang tidak curiga dengan kehadiran Chaser tim Quidditch Slytherin di latihan tim Gryffindor? Jalan pikiran Hyunjin kadang memang berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang. Dan Chaeyeon terlalu lelah untuk mengomentari hal itu sekarang.

Kini langit sudah berubah gelap meskipun lapangan Quidditch masih diterangi cahaya dari masing-masih sudut tribun. Anggota tim yang lain sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke ruang ganti, tetapi Chaeyeon masih duduk di pinggir lapangan. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali bergulingan di sini dan menangis, meneriakkan kekecewaannya pada diri sendiri selantang mungkin. Namun tidak mungkin ia lakukan dengan Hwang Hyunjin yang berada di sisinya, kan? Pemuda itu tidak perlu tahu sisi aneh Chaeyeon, cukup tahu sisi manisnya saja.

Agaknya gadis itu lupa kalau Hyunjin jatuh hati pada Chaeyeon yang jujur dan menjadi diri sendiri, bukan Chaeyeon yang manis dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya seorang diri.

“ _Come here._ ”

Chaeyeon refleks menjerit tertahan ketika Hyunjin tiba-tiba menariknya berdiri. Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun Hyunjin terus menariknya ke arah tribun kosong tempat ia semula menonton. Chaeyeon berkali-kali hendak melepaskan tangan Hyunjin, tetapi pemuda itu sangat kuat. Pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkan Hyunjin menariknya hingga mereka berada di atas tribun tempat Hyunjin duduk tadi.

“Duduk.”

Chaeyeon mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Hyunjin, kemudian menggeleng. Aneh sekali, kenapa dia malah disuruh duduk di sini? Harusnya mereka kembali ke kastil dan makan malam, bukannya malah mengobrol di sini. 

“Buruan,” Hyunjin terdengar tidak sabar.

“Mau ngapain, sih? Aku mau balik,” Chaeyeon protes.

“Makanya duduk dulu, aku mau nunjukin sesuatu. Makin cepat kamu duduk, makin cepat kita balik ke kastil,” pemuda itu masih saja keras kepala. Akhirnya Chaeyeon menurut dan duduk tepat di samping tas Hyunjin, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Tersenyum, Hyunjin lantas ikut duduk sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas miliknya.

“Pakai.” 

Hyunjin melemparkan sebuah kalungㅡyang ternyata adalah Pembalik Waktuㅡke tangan Chaeyeon. Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, tetapi tidak sempat bertanya karena Hyunjin membekap mulutnya sembari mengalungkan benda itu ke leher mereka berdua. Di tangan lain, ia memegang sebuah jubah tua yang amat familiar (Chaeyeon pernah melihatnya di salah satu buku yang ia baca tetapi _masa sih itu Jubah Gaib?_ ) yang segera dipakaikan Hyunjin untuk menyelubungi mereka berdua.

“Hyunjin, mau apㅡ”

“Sudah, diamlah.”

Chaeyeon nyaris tidak percaya ketika Hyunjin memutar pembalik waktunya sebanyak dua kali. Lantas semuanya kembali berputar mundur seperti potongan film yang di _rewind_ dengan cepat di depan mata mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka kembali pada dua jam sebelumnya di mana Hyunjin dari masa lalu baru saja datang dan mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah mereka yang kini berada di balik Jubah Gaib.

“Kamu gila,” bisik Chaeyeon sambil menatap Hyunjin. Namun pemuda itu hanya tersenyum jumawa dan mengarahkan dagu Chaeyeon untuk melihat ke arah lapangan.

“Lihat dan perhatikan dirimu sendiri, Chaeyeon-ah.”

Mulanya Lee Chaeyeon tidak mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Namun setelah ia mengamati lapangan, menyaksikan latihannya dengan mata kepala sendiri, barulah ia bisa memahami. Hyunjin melakukan ini bukannya tanpa alasan. Ia meminta Chaeyeon untuk bercermin pada masa lalu, membuatnya memahami maksud dari setiap teriakan kapten yang mengatakan betapa lambannya ia hari ini.

Bukan hanya itu saja. Hyunjin memberitahu poin-poin penting yang ia perhatikan dari performa Chaeyeon di lapangan tadi. Ia bisa melihat keseriusan dalam tatap Hyunjin yang memberitahunya kelemahan serta kelebihan yang ia miliki. Chaeyeon tahu kalau pemuda itu tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada tim lawan. Namun fakta bahwa Hyunjin paham dan tidak merasa terhalang untuk bersikap sebagai kekasih yang perhatian membuat Chaeyeon merasa kekagumannya bertambah pada pemuda itu.

Hingga saat jam pasir itu kembali pada waktu semula, satu-satunya yang terpikir di benak Chaeyeon adalah melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hyunjin dan mengecup bibir pemuda itu dalam-dalam tanpa memberinya peringatan.

Entah sudah berapa menit lamanya mereka di sana, Chaeyeon tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti ketika ia membuka mata, ia mendapati wajah Hyunjin tersembunyi di balik lehernya. Jubah Gaib ternyata sudah meluncur turun hingga tak lagi menyelubungi mereka, membuat perhatian beberapa pasang mata terarah pada mereka dari pinggir lapangan. Menyadari hal itu, Chaeyeon segera mendorong Hyunjin menjauh dan berdiri, mengusir teman-teman satu timnya yang tidak sengaja menangkap basah mereka yang sedang bermesraan.

“Chaeyeon-ah, semangat banget sih sama Hyunjin. Tadi padahal lemes.”

“Jangan lupa latihan. Pacaran terus.”

Chaeyeon mengerang, menghentakkan kakinya lantaran malu. Tangannya melayang untuk memukul pelan Hyunjin yang masih terlihat kebingungan. “Yang mulai duluan siapa, yang marah siapa,” Hyunjin mendengus ke arah Chaeyeon, membuat pipi gadis itu sontak merona.

“Ayo balik sekarang,” Chaeyeon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun Hyunjin tidak luput memperhatikan bagaimana senyum kembali terukir di wajah Lee Chaeyeon sehingga ia pun ikut tersenyum.

“Nggak mau bilang ‘aku sayang kamu, Hyunjin’ dulu?” goda pemuda itu, yang segera dibalas Chaeyeon dengan kernyitan kening.

“Idih, enggak mau!”

Meskipun begitu, Hyunjin tidak butuh kata-kata untuk memahami perasaan Chaeyeon padanya. Genggaman tangan gadis itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa Chaeyeon menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.***


End file.
